DanMachi: Is it Wrong to Pick up Goddesses?
by Bekakind
Summary: This is my series about a young adventurer by the name of Sairen Tsuyo and his adventures with the Bellona Famillia. The story will mainly revolve around Sairen and his goddess Bellona as they go through everyday life and of course dungeon exploration. I'm planning on adding new characters once i get a feel for the story


**DanMachi: Is it Wrong to Pick up Goddesses?**

"How did my life get to this?" Said a low voice. "I used to have it all, a nice home on the countryside, caring parents and a soft place to lay my Head at night. Now i have a makeshift burlap pillow and a dark alley way." a deep sigh echoed Through the dark alley. "I guess i should explain how it all happened shouldn't i? It all started seven-teen years ago on March 9th when I Sairen Tsuyo was born. Everything was going particularly well for me. My Mother was a successful baker and my Father was a well-known adventurer. Because of this my Mother taught me how to bake so she could "marry me off someday" and my Father taught me how to kill monsters in the dungeon of Oraio for money. A few years later, I was reaching the end of my training, so my Father decided to reward me by taking my Mother And I to MonsterPhilia in an attempt to show me how monsters behave and as a way to get out of the countryside and have fun. Unfortunately things went wrong when the Tamer in the ring got cocky by provoking it as to make a challenge for himself. Sadly the Tamer soon fell prey to the raging Minotaur. Horrified and afraid, the people in the crowd panicked and began screaming and running. The Minotaur saw this as a challenge and charged into the stands, causing the Stands to collapse, burying my Father in rubble. fortunately me and my Mother were able to escape with our lives by pretending to be one of the few casualties. A few months later my Mother's bakery Started to fall under. So I left my Mother a note explaining that i had left for Oraio and was going to Join a Famillia just like my dear departed Father. To avoid tears and or Objections, I took the Equipment my Father gave me and left for Oraio. which has lead up to this very moment."

Sairen turned his head and look at the figure standing above him.

"And do you regret that decision?" said a voice as soft as silver.

"I wouldn't if i had a Famillia to call my own."a soft chuckle emanated from above him.

"Well how would you like to join mine?" asked the voice

Confused, Sairen asked "You're offering _me_ a place in your Famillia? without the consent of your goddess?" the woman leaned down and said in a quiet tone

"My name is Bellona, the Goddess of The Bellona-Famillia." embarrassed, Sairen quickly apologized for his ignorance.

"I'm afraid i cannot accept your apology, until." Sairen Immediately asked

"What must i do to earn your forgiveness Ms. Bellona?" the Goddess smiled and said

"For starters, you can become the first member of my Famillia!" said Bellona in an ecstatic Yet calm voice. Sairen smiled back and replied with

"I'd be happy to Ms. Bellona."

Bellona leaned forward and stared into Sairen's eyes.

"Um...may i get up now?" Sairen asked shyly.

Bellona blushed and jumped up apologizing for not noticing Earlier. Sairen slowly got up and brushed off his legs.

"There's no reason for someone like you to be apologizing to a mere mortal like me. Besides, Accepting me as one of your pupils is more than enough to make up for it." Sairen smiled at Bellona before asking

"So where to now Ms. Goddess?" Bellona grabbed Sairen's hand and said

"Home!" as she dragged Sairen through the streets in her iron grasp.

 **A Few City Blocks Later**

"Ahh…..my head.." mumbled Sairen as he layed on the ground in a heap. Bellona gestured to a Fairly big building and said

"Welcome home Sairen! let's get you inside so we can figure some things out.

"What types of things?..." asked Sairen.

"I'll tell you inside so just c'mon!" Bellona said before grabbing Sairen and dragging him Inside. Once inside, Bellona tugged Sairen's shirt off and laying him flat on a bed.

"Rape…" muttered Sairen. Bellona slapped him and said

"Quiet pervert! i'm just drawing your status mark.." Bellona dragged her finger in a circular motion On his back while saying something that sounded almost completely foreign to Sairen.

"Done! now let's look at your beginning stats" Bellona quickly skims through the writing on Sairen's Back, "...It's a start, but your agility is low." Sairen looks back at Bellona and says

"That's because of the type of weapon i use."

"Which is?" Bellona asked gritting her teeth.

"A Halberd, you know the big axe you dragged here?" Sairen said in a snarky tone.

"W-Well that could've been a..memento!.." Bellona said before getting up and shyly Handing Sairen his shirt. Sairen grabbed his shirt and put it back on.

"Well other than agility, how are my other stats?"

"Most of them are average, but strength and endurance are the highest of them all, so You'd be a good offensive tank. But you'd be unstoppable if you increased your agility."

Surprised and caught off guard Sairen only managed to spit out "Ok" before laying back down on the bed. "So where should I sleep for the night? I'm used to sleeping on the ground so-" Bellona plopped Down right next to Sairen.

"You'll sleep with me in my room until we can work out sleeping arrangements." Bellona Said before closing her eyes and getting comfortable.

"Uh um..when will that be?..." Sairen asked while blushing a deep red.

"Just sleep." Bellona mumbled in a sleepy voice.

"R-Right!..." a thousand thoughts raced through Sairen's mind, but the one particular Though that stood out to him was "This is going to be interesting" Sairen looked at the woman Sleeping next to him and then the ceiling above him before nodding off to sleep.

Thank you for reading part one of my DanMachi fanstory thingy. I hope you enjoyed and if you did please tell me what I should add more of or what I should try to fix/make better. Have a good week! ^.^

-Beka


End file.
